bolt_the_super_dog_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A fire in the valley's : Fire x Snowys puppies
Fire and Snowy were dating one evening and wanted to have puppies , and 2 months later they took a break from there acting carrier and had two boys named Zommer and Flash . Appearance Zommer He's a light grey and has white socks on his two front legs and has a white tipped tail and has a bluish green eyes , and has spots all over him and has a big brown spot on his right leg that goes around his back leg and his chest is brown and has freckles on his face and legs and has reds patches on his front legs and has a c shaped patch on his chest . Flash He is like the small version of his father but his right ear is red and his left is light grey , he has a big brown spot that starts out grey that curves from the front of the leg to the shoulder , ( left frount leg only ) on his left back leg another brown patch curves from the tip of his paw to the nea , he has freckles on his face , on his right front leg is a circle that starts out grey than red , and has grey and brown socks on both front paws , ( brown sock goes first ) he has a red chest , on his tail is a red tip , black tip , grey tip , black tip , than brown tip , than greyish brown tip , he has a red patch on his right back leg . Personality Zommer He's a bit lazy and ironically hates cameras , even though his parents are actors , he likes to follow around his dad and spends most of his baby hood with him , he hates when his younger brother bits his tail , hes a very sweet to humans , he likes to laugh when chaseing his brother for fun , he loves to bark at bugs , he likes to sleep in for the longest time ever as long his parents , or Flash doesn't wake him , he rose get into trouble , he hates belly rubs he can't stand it . Flash ''' Hes so sweet and kind , he wants to be an actor just like his mom and dad , he likes to give Zommer a hard time , hes Mommy's boy , and daddy's boy , he likes to be tickled by mom or dad , he loves to have smile on his face he's easy going , when hes a teen he's a street smart , and likes to chase cats and still is the same sweet little thing , he still messes around with zommer . Triva Zommers original was dash than , aven than Lanny but then I liked zommer . '''Dont get confused with Zoomer . Orginally Flash was the oldest but I changed my mined . Flash was five minutes later than Zommer . Zommer was born at 1 before Flash Zommer and Flash were actually going to have a little sister but I didn't agree to that idea , and her was going to be Avery But I'm saving it for another oc, Category:Mix Breeds Category:Present gen pups Category:Eva1234dogs ocs Category:Evas University